1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the telecommunications and data transmission industries which use optical fibers for transmitting data, voice or other signals. More particularly, this invention pertains to a cabinet for use in retaining and arranging splice locations of optical fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The telecommunications and data transmission industries have seen a tremendous growth in the use of optical fibers for carrying signals. From time to time, it is necessary to splice optical fibers. In the prior art, communication companies have utilized underground splice vaults for splicing optical fibers. As optical fiber markets have grown, communication companies have looked for alternatives to underground splice vaults. An example of an alternative is shown in the brochure of the assignee of the present invention entitled "Fiber Optic Enclosure" dated September 1989. That brochure shows an above-ground fiber optic enclosure which is weather and tamper resistant.
Experience in the industry has resulted in the need for an improved design of above-ground fiber optic enclosures. Specifically, it is desirable to design such an enclosure which has improved organization and access to individual splice locations. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an improved enclosure.